Song List
This is a list of all songs featured in either the musical or movie version of Rent. Song List In the musical= ;Act 1 * Tune Up #1 — Mark and Roger * Voice Mail #1 — Mark's Mother * Tune Up #2 — Mark, Roger, Collins, and Benny * Rent — Company * You Okay Honey? — Angel, Collins, and Man on Street * Tune Up #3 — Mark and Roger * One Song Glory — Roger * Light My Candle — Mimi and Roger * Voice Mail #2 — Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson * Today 4 U — Collins, Roger, Mark, and Angel * You'll See — Benny, Mark, Roger, Collins, and Angel * Tango: Maureen — Joanne and Mark * Life Support — Company * Out Tonight — Mimi * Another Day — Mimi, Roger, and Company * Will I? — Company * On The Street — Company * Santa Fe — Collins, Angel, and Mark * I'll Cover You — Angel and Collins * We're Okay — Joanne * Christmas Bells — Company * Over The Moon — Maureen * La Vie Bohème — Company * I Should Tell You — Mimi and Roger * La Vie Bohème B — Company ;Act 2 * Seasons of Love — Company * Happy New Year — Mark, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne * Voice Mail #3 — Mark's Mother and Alexi Darling * Happy New Year B — Mark, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and Benny * Take Me or Leave Me — Maureen and Joanne * Seasons of Love B — Company * Without You — Roger and Mimi * Voice Mail #4 — Alexi Darling * Contact — Company * I'll Cover You (Reprise) — Collins and Company * Halloween — Mark * Goodbye Love — Mark, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and Benny * What You Own — Roger & Mark * Voice Mail #5 — Roger's Mother, Mimi's Mother, Mr. Jefferson, and Mark's Mother * Finale — Company * Your Eyes — Roger * Finale B — Company |-| In the movie= ;Act 1 * Seasons of Love - Joanne, Collins, Roger, Mark, Mimi, Maureen, Benny, & Angel * Rent - Mark, Roger, & Company * You'll See - Roger, Benny, & Mark * One Song Glory - Roger * Light My Candle - Roger & Mimi * Today 4 U - Collins, Angel, & Mark * Tango: Maureen - Joanne & Mark * Life Support - Gordon, Steve, & Company * Out Tonight - Mimi * Another Day - Roger, Mimi, Angel, Collins, & Mark * Will I? - Steve, Gordon, & Company * Santa Fe - Angel & Collins * I'll Cover You - Angel & Collins * Over The Moon — Maureen * La Vie Bohème — Company * I Should Tell You — Mimi and Roger * La Vie Bohème B — Company ;Act 2 * Seasons of Love B - Joanne, Collins, Roger, Mark, Mimi, Maureen, Benny, & Angel * Take Me or Leave Me - Maureen & Joanne * Without You - Mimi & Roger * I'll Cover You (Reprise) - Collins, Joanne, & Company * Halloween - Mark* * Goodbye Love - Mimi, Roger, Benny, Mark, Joanne, Maureen, & Collins** (the last time the main cast appears together) * What You Own - Mark & Roger * Finale A - Mimi & Roger * Your Eyes - Roger * Finale B - Mark, Roger, Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Benny, & Angel*** ;Bonus Tracks * *"Halloween" was cut from the film but can be viewed as a deleted scene on the DVD. * **"Goodbye Love" is cut after the line "I can't believe this is goodbye," but the rest can be viewed as a deleted scene on the DVD. * ***Two versions of "Finale B" were filmed. The first is as seen in the film, though Benny and Angel are not shown singing; the second is a reference back to "Seasons of Love" from the beginning, and Benny is present, and Angel walks on half-way through. This ending can be seen on the DVD as an alternative ending. * Love Heals (Bonus track) |-| "Seasons of Love" & "Musetta's Waltz" Throughout the Show By far the most widely recognised song in RENT, "Seasons of Love" appears in three incarnations throughout the show. Firstly, in "Seasons of Love" (in the beginning of the film version, and in the beginning of Act 2 in the stage production); secondly in "Seasons of Love B" (in the beginning of "Act 2" of the film version, and later on in Act 2 in the stage production); and thirdly in "I'll Cover You (Reprise)" (in "Act 2" of the film version, and Act 2 of the stage production). "Musetta's Waltz" is a song from the opera La bohème by Giacomo Puccini, an Italian composer. La bohème is the basis for RENT, and "Musetta's Waltz" provided the inspiration for the RENT song "Tango: Maureen" - Maureen Johnson is based on Musetta. Mark Cohen mentions "Musetta's Waltz" in the RENT song, "La Vie Boeheme": "And Roger will attempt to write a bitter sweet, evocative song ...plays a few chords on the guitar ... that doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz.'" The chords played can be heard several times throughout the show while Roger struggles to write a song. Category:Songs Category:Company